Talk:Suou's father
Great Father Actually I agree that the head looks like Kashihara than Suou's father, and vice versa. The fact that the head uses fire spell and the bottom left uses wind spell is a strong clue that the fathers they represent. I have a strong feeling this was a design/plot hole. -- Inpursuit (talk) 17:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think that Great Father was designed with Kashihara being the head and Suou being the leg, but the fact that Suou can't call Tatsuya's name (as Tatsuya's name can be changed) lead to him calling out Jun's. I think giving Suou leg wind spells and Kashihara head fire was an attempt at covering their tracks and try to pass off Suou leg as Kashihara and vice versa. Of course, it is possible (if not a bit fanwanky) that Jun's "ideal" Kashihara (which Nyarlathotep took the form of) took some elements of the Suou father, perhaps due to Jun's relation with young Tatsuya giving him a positive and fatherly view of Suou? Of course, now I am just speculating. Sorry.--Otherarrow 17:30, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::A question, and I should have asked this in my previous post, but do we have a picture of this guy? Not only does the article need it, I want to see which Great Father part he resembles more.--Otherarrow 18:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::You can see him in the 2nd trailer. I can't capture a screen shot from the PSP myself because I don't have the equipments. Still I don't quite get your theory of confusing the 2 father parts (so I rephrase it to merely stating the fact). There's no clue that Jun has ever met Suou's father, but I assume he hasn't because a police officer could be very very busy so it was Katsuya who took care of Tatsuya when he was still very young. (It was Katsuya who brought Tatsuya to the summer festival in the reminiscence shown in Mt.Iwato.) -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I never said that theory made sense, and I don't really think that. It was just a fanwanky theory I had. Well, now that I've seen what Suou looks like, it doesn't seem that Fake Kashihara has any elements of him. My theory about the Great Father limbs are more that they were designed with Suou being the leg and Kashihara being the head, but when that didn't work (due to nameable Tatsuya) they gave one the other's element and attempted to pass off one as the other. However, your version of the trivia is probably best. Sorry if I made a fool of myself.--Otherarrow 01:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) You guys, we know the full name of Maya's dad. Just saying. *Thx. Shall I encourage you to register an account and on top of that, sign after your message in disccusion page? But you can still edit anonymously if you wish to. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Why push him to register? If you want just tell him to sign after his message posts. --BOXN 02:29, May 23, 2012 (UTC)